


Open your sensitive mouth

by twinklegore



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gahore, M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklegore/pseuds/twinklegore
Summary: Hey !I never post my "work" online so try to be nice with me :) English is not my first language so if you notice some mistakes, you can tell me in the comments haha ..Dave is Martin's new teacher in philosophy. No offense to the two awesome men, just the fruit of my crazy (dirty?) mind. Enjoy x





	Open your sensitive mouth

Open your sensitive mouth 

Martin was a shy student, good in some subjects like english and music but defenitely not in philosophy. It was the worst thing ever for him. He hated it. He was clearly annoyed to be there.

As soon as Martin sat down in the classroom, the new teacher came fast and closed the door behind him. He had short black hair, was wearing white skinny jeans, black jacket and was holding a black leather briefcase. He was around 30.

The curly blond student looked at Alan, his best friend, and laughed. Probably because of a terrible joke about new teacher's style.

“Shhh”, said the teacher after hearing some sneers. Dave was new. Not only in the school but it was his first day as a philosophy teacher. He was nervous about how the class will happen. He didn't want to deal with annoying students or with proud ones. He didn't have time for this.

He stood in front of the black board, picked a chalk with his delicate fingers and wrote the first lesson's title : “Philosophy of the unconscious”. He read out loud the whole lesson during one hour with a soft voice, trying to explain to the students the hardest points. When someone had a question, he was so happy to reply to it. It proved that his work and lesson were interesting. He was sitting on his table when the bell rang. “Okay so this is it, I'll give you a little test tomorrow to see if you all understood what I said today. See you, have a good day.”

 During the class, Martin was confused. He had the impression that he all understood but at the same time, he didn't get everything. There were too many ideas in the new teacher's head. He wanted to clear some points of the lesson but he was too shy to ask a question in public, in front of everyone. He decided to ask the teacher when the class was finished. He put his books and pencil case in his backpack and walked towards the teacher.

Dave noticed that someone came next to him, he turned his head and saw an angelic face. It was one of his student. He also noticed that he was shy. He said : “Hey, can I help you ?”. Martin blushed and replied :

“I have some problems with the lesson we just had. I feel like I understood it but I'm not really sure. I don't know if you can know what I mean but-”

“I know what you mean, it was the same for me before. Don't worry, you probably understood everything. Just read the lesson again and again and if you still have problems, just tell me.”

Dave was looking for something in the back pocket of his white jeans. When he grabbed the card he was looking for, he gave it to his student. His phone number was on it and he said again to Martin. 

 

“Just call me if you think that you didn't understand hum … What's your name again ?”

“Oh my name is Martin, okay thanks a lot.”

After a long day, Martin came back home. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was so good-looking. He was wearing a blue shirt with suspenders, black jeans, bow tie and a hat. He went in his room and decided to study for his philosophy test. His head was in his books during two long hours. He didn't want to fail even if it was not his favorite subject. He liked the teacher, he was really nice and he took his time with him. Martin found it cool.

Dave was exhausted. He didn't know that he'd have to deal with lots of unquiet students. He went in his car and drove back to reach his house. When he arrivec, he threw his briefcase away, sat on his small couch and turned on his TV. He was living alone. He started to lay down just when the ringtone of his phone rang out. He took the phone of the hook and said :

 

“Hello ?”

“Sorry to bother you, I'm Martin. The annoying student you talked to.”

“Oh hey. You're not annoying … I mean there are students more annoying than you, you know. So what's wrong ? I guess you still have problems with my lesson.”

“I'm drowning in my own copybook … Like … Your lesson is understanding when you say it out loud but once it's written, it's impossible to deal with it ! Plus, you talk too fast so-”

The teacher cut him.

“What's your adress ?”

“Sorry ? My adress ? Why ?”

“I'm going to give you a free class”

“It is almost 7 pm !”

“And ? Don't you want to pass your test tomorrow ?”

Martin gave his adress to his teacher. He was so shy and so uncomfortable to receive him at his own flat. That kind of thing is not really common for him.

His teacher knocked on his door. The blond student opened it and stared at the man. God, he was so hot.

“So … You're going to let my butts freeze just right here ?” Dave said.

“Oh sorry sir, come in.”

“Oh my god, call me Dave. I'm not that old.”

Dave came in Mart's flat. He sat on a chair just near to the table and he asked if the boy was ready. As Martin nodded his head, Dave started his lesson.

Martin couldn't take his eyes away from Dave's lips. They were so shiny and red. Martin was more focused on Dave's face than his words. His nose, his cheeks, his eyes. He noticed that Dave had special eyes. He found out that they were blue just when he was close to him. When he was far, it seemed black.The teacher could feel Martin's eyes on him. Dave tried to focus on the lesson. He turned his head to look at his student, paused for a minute. They were both looking at each other, face to face.

Dave couldn't take it anymore as he kissed his blond student. He was feeling so powerful with him. Martin slided his tongue between Dave's lips, one of his hand was touching the brown hair of his hot teacher. Dave laughed and said : “I knew you were waiting for it.Didn't you ? ” as he kissed him again. Martin smiled and replied : “I guess I was not the only one who was waiting for it.” Without stoping the kisses, Dave said : “I gave you my number on purpose.”

The student blushed and finally replied : “I guess I won't need my notebooks for tonight.”

 

THE END

 

if you want to follow me on twitter : @twinklegore

 

 

 


End file.
